Conventional wearable electronic devices having a touch panel, such as a capacitive touch screen, position the touch panel at, along, or proximate to an exterior surface of the electronic device. These conventional electronic devices typically utilize a display, such as an LCD display panel, to present information to a user. The touch panel is commonly positioned above the display within a stack of related components (when viewed from the side), such as a transparent protective material (e.g., glass, plastic, etc.) that is physically contacted by a user's finger and through which the display may be viewed, a backlight, and a reflective panel at the bottom of the stack that redirects light output by the backlight towards the display. The stack of components may include additional transparent materials that provide a variety of functions as well as separate adjacent layers or components. The stack of components within conventional electronic devices minimizes or eliminates any air gap between the transparent protective material at the top of the stack of components and the display or the touch panel. Additionally, conventional wearable electronic devices having a touch panel and a display do not include within the air gap analog watch hands (a.k.a., watch hands) positioned to indicate a current time (e.g., hour hand, minute hand, second hand, etc.) or other information.
Some conventional touch integrated circuits (ICs) utilize a baseline to account for environmental changes (e.g., temperature, humidity, etc.) that may impact performance of the touch ICs. For example, when a user wearing a conventional electronic device having a conventional touch IC walks from a room having a first environmental characteristic to a room having a second environmental characteristic, the conventional touch IC will adjust the performance of all touch elements of a touch panel to account for the environmental change. Use of such baseline techniques does not account for changes in the signal output by the touch panel (or touch elements of the touch panel) in response to a touch input provided by a user's finger, which is typically a quick event. Additionally, where the conventional wearable electronic device comprises one or more watch hands within an air gap above the touch sensor, as described above, conventional touch ICs fail to compensate for the temporary positioning of one or more of the watch hands proximate to a touch sensor as the watch hands rotate within the air gap.